


The Descent Is Easy: A Shadowhunters Podcast - Artwork Season 3a

by MichelleMisfit, Rutherinahobbit



Series: The Descent Is Easy Artwork [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutherinahobbit/pseuds/Rutherinahobbit
Summary: Shadowhunters Artwork for The Descent Is Easy: A Shadohunters Podcast





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘The Descent is Easy – A Shadowhunters Podcast’ in August 2017 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/thedescentiseasypodcast  
> twitter.com/descent_is

03x01 On Infernal Ground

 


	2. 03x02 The Power That Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters Season 3, Episode 2, The Power That Be

03x02 The Power That Be

 


	3. 03x03 What Lies Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters Season 3, Episode 3, What Lies Beneath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit our website to listen to our Shadowhunters podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter  
> www.fascinationandfrustration.com  
> tumblr.com/blog/thedescentiseasypodcast  
> twitter.com/descent_is

03x02 What Lies Beneath

 


	4. 03 x 04 Thy Soul Delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter  
> tumblr.com/blog/thedescentiseasypodcast  
> twitter.com/descent_is

03 x 04 Thy Soul Delivered

 


	5. 03 x 05 - Stronger Than Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 03 x 05 - Stronger Than Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit our website to listen to our Shadowhunters podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter  
> www.fascinationandfrustration.com  
> tumblr.com/blog/thedescentiseasypodcast  
> twitter.com/descent_is

The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast - Artwork for 03 x 05 - Stronger Than Heaven

 


	6. 03 x 06 - A Window Into An Empty Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast - Artwork for 03 x 06 - A Window Into An Empty Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit our website to listen to our Shadowhunters podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter  
> www.fascinationandfrustration.com  
> tumblr.com/blog/thedescentiseasypodcast  
> twitter.com/descent_is

The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast - Artwork for 03 x 06 - A Window Into An Empty Room

 


	7. 03 x 07 - Salt In The Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast - Artwork for 03 x 07 - Salt In The Wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit our website to listen to our Shadowhunters podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter  
> www.fascinationandfrustration.com  
> tumblr.com/blog/thedescentiseasypodcast  
> twitter.com/descent_is

The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast - Artwork for 03 x 07 - Salt In The Wound

 


	8. The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast - Artwork for 03 x 08 A Walk Into Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit our website to listen to our Shadowhunters podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter  
> www.fascinationandfrustration.com  
> tumblr.com/blog/thedescentiseasypodcast  
> twitter.com/descent_is

The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast - Artwork for 03 x 08 A Walk Into Darkness

 


	9. The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast - Artwork for 03 x 09 Familia Ante Omnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visit our website to listen to our Shadowhunters podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter  
> www.fascinationandfrustration.com  
> tumblr.com/blog/thedescentiseasypodcast  
> twitter.com/descent_is

The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast - Artwork for 03 x 09 Familia Ante Omnia

 


	10. The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast - Artwork for 03 x 10 Erchomai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visit our website to listen to our Shadowhunters podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter  
> www.fascinationandfrustration.com  
> tumblr.com/blog/thedescentiseasypodcast  
> twitter.com/descent_is

The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast - Artwork for 03 x 10 Erchomai

 


	11. Cover for our Round Up of Season 3a Podcast Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visit www.fascinationandfrustration.com to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/thedescentiseasypodcast  
> twitter.com/descent_is

Cover for our Round Up of Season 3a Podcast Episode

 


End file.
